Mark Holmes (S3-S1)
Mark Holmes has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Mark Holmes is an original character that was created for the Friday the 13th video game and is controlled by Jack Bauer. Character History "Where's there to know about me? I'm normal." - Mark Holmes Life of a Normal Guy Mark Holmes was born and raised in Blackwood County, Ohio, a middle class suburbia area just a couple of miles away from Springwood, Ohio. However living near there had an impact and the Holmes moved to the state of Texas and settled in Austin where Holmes went to live in another middle class suburbia area, much to his dismay. Rather then being middle class, he was normal like most of the kids he knew and was rather naturally gifted. However when the word of people going missing had hit the streets, the Holmes family moved to a rural area where Mark's father began to work as a farmer. While attending his first year of high school education, Holmes began to work for a living, although mainly on his parents farm, and it's during his freshman year that he befriends a teacher whom later becomes his trusted friend and mentor during the remainder of high school school. While in college, Holmes had experience facing a serial killer who's MO was that of Urban legends. He was targeted and eventually saw fellow friends and classmates fall victim to him, the killer was never caught nor was found. The end result caused Holmes to be protective over people including friends and love ones. During this time of recovery his old high school teacher had came to visit him and had found out that he had served in the recent war and was retired because of it. Holmes would be given a Army jacket that he would have kept to wear and cherish. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Welcome To Camp Blood In Summer of 2007, Holmes was invited by Dylan Cristy to be a camp counselor as he was on the beginning stages of re-opening Camp Crystal Lake, but under Camp Forest Green as it was named after the town's new name Forest Green when they changed it. On July 13th, Holmes had arrived with several camp counselors and began to distance himself away from them, but one of them, Crissy McLoughlin, had taken a liking to him but had held a dark secret. According to her, the other camp counselors had accidentally killed a guy named Cropsy. However he would find out later it was a lie, allowing himself to be treated like this. Holmes would then spark a friendship with the other group of camp counselors that were already station at the camp. One of the camp counselors was Paula Noonan and he was taken in by her down to Earth charm and her interests of myths such as the Jersey Devil. Their bounding got more closer when himself, Paula, and Sissy Baker, another counselor, had went to go and play a prank on Debbie Fox whom was apart of the new camp counselors and was very bitchy towards everyone, but the prank backfired when Debbie had killed the snake that they were going to use to scare her. Holmes and Sissy had to restrain Paula from killing Debbie. Holmes and Paula walked back to the cabin where they played a game before heading off to investigate a scream from a girl's cabin. They saw it was a little girl who was scare of something and Holmes and Paula had comforted her until they heard a loud bang. Holmes went to check it out and found out Dylan and the camp's cook (who was really Amanda Young) were beating up Debbie and Holmes was subdued only to escape later. Holmes arrived back at the camp to see Paula was in charged as Megan Garris, the head camp counselor was gone at the moment, and saw things were in disarray. When Cort Fridley, another one of Megan's friends and counselors, had arrived back at camp, he told that Jason Voorhees had come back from the dead and was now out for blood. The police had arrived along with some of LAPD's officers after Young was heard to be in the vicinity of Forrest Green. Once Holmes and the other survivors which included Tommy Jarvis (who had brought back Jason accidentally when he tried to cremate him and lightening had struck him, reanimating the killer) and two other survivors were gathered by the Forrest Green police, they were all taken to a safehouse where they would live for the time being until the lockdown of the town was over. Holmes began to open more to Paula, telling her about what happened in college. After Holmes and the other survivors were able to leave, he and Paula went to her house where he would begin to live with her, loving each other and trying to get on with their lives. Regular Appearance Holmes stands six feet tall, and weighs somewhere between one hundred and eighty and two hundred pounds. He has a lean and well-built body type. He used to have shaggy dirty blond hair before dying it, and has blue eyes. He commonly wears normal clothing and often wears a Army jacket, which was given to him a friend of his whom served in the Iraq War. Trademark Gear None, although is very good in looking for weapons and collecting items and would often look for them in case of any thing. Category:Heroes Category:Survivors of Jason Voorhees Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers